The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Noritaxe2x80x99 (non-patented.) The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has pink blooms; whereas, xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 has red blooms;
2. The habit of the seed parent is shrubby and compact; whereas, xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 is a climber;
3. The petalage of the seed parent is semi-double, whereas xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 has very double and much Larger blooms.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Noritaxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The blooms of the pollen parent are a darker red when compared to the blooms of xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99;
2. The pollen parent is a hybrid tea rose with a shruby habit; whereas, xe2x80x98POUnormxe2x80x99 has the growth habit of a climber;
3. The petalage of the pollen parent is double compared to xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 which has larger blooms with very double petalage.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous growth;
3. Fragrant flowers;
4. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 was selected in spring, 1986 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1986. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULnormxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.